Resistance is Creation
by WisteriaRising
Summary: It was through the loss of my greatest self that I evolved into something greater than even myself.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Turmoil **

**I**

"_How many more times are we going to have to go through this? How many more times until we got it right? How much longer before I could touch freedom?" _

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth-time, chocolate brown eyes closed as she released the breath she had been holding. It was finally night. They had been searching nonstop the whole day and found nothing. She warned him after the first two hours that she was feeling nothing in the direction they had been going, but what else did she expect with him leading. The truth is as much as the action was exhilarating, she was glad for the quiet, long and ordinary day. As it stood she was getting tired of having to replace her school uniform which she begrudgingly admitted just wasn't practical here for multiple reasons. She frowned thinking of how poor people's opinions of her were simply, because they didn't know she came from a time period, where her choice of dress was actually acceptable and mandatory attire when attending school.

Thanks to the warm summer months here the nights were kinder than in the winter to her body. She raised her arms out in a lazy stretch reaching for the sky before allowing them to lazily drop back down to her sides. Staring out at the stars she made her way closer to the ledge and waited until her sight met the bottom of sea below her.

"_Mama, I used to think that if I tried really hard to become everything that he needed that he would be able to see me."_

Smiling softly into the night she ignored the cascade of tears gliding gently down her face.

"_I thought that I could take it mama. I thought that I would be able to continue on, but…I just feel so lonely some days mama…when its finally over where will my home be? Will I still have one?"_

Shaking her head at her own self-suffering she squared her shoulders. A gust of wind pushed the unbound hair over her shoulders and danced wildly around her. Laughing gently she turned her eyes away from the open sea and began making her way back to camp, back to the heart ache waiting for her; back to her end.

"_Mama, I miss you so much." _

Drying her eyes as she made her way back to camp she breathed through the ache growing inside of her. Widening her smile, she blinked a few times hoping it would reach her eyes. On her walk back, she took some blades of clean grass and gently rubbed them against the skin of her face to cover up the scent of her tears. Any other night she could stand to fight and argue, but not tonight. Tonight, she needed to be alone with her thoughts and her feelings, because tomorrow she would have to continue to be their beacon of hope and source of their strength.

Opening up her hand she allowed the winds to blow the blades grass into the winds and off to a new destination. As her camp came into view she smiled at the warmth the sight of them created inside her. Her beloved sister, nestled unknowingly against the back of Miroku. It was a clear unconscious yearning to be near him, even though she fought during the day to keep her distance from the often-perverse mannerisms of the monk. Her sister's silent protector curled up cutely by their heads.

Grimacing only for a moment at their silent, moody guardian up in a tree snoozing lightly she shook the feeling away, there had been enough tears for the night. Tearing her eyes away to the little bundled curled up in her sleeping bag she allowed the warmth to come back and fill her being. Resting eyes upon her pride and joy, who was, sleeping soundlessly with out a care in the world. She stared at his sleeping form for a moment taking in the sight of him. Every so often his tail would switch, she watched his nose come to life and watched as beautiful emerald gems were revealed to her.

"Mama…you're back. Tired yet?" he mumbled quietly as to not wake anyone in their camp and made room for her to lay down.

"Exhausted," she whispered sweetly. Gently lowering herself into the sleeping bag she brought him closer and inhaled his scent as he did the same. "You smell like the forest and wild flowers." She listened to him giggle softly at her admission before his breathing evened out and he was lost to her in a dream. Listening closely to his heart beat she allowed her breathing to fall into rhythm before she was lost in a world of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter Rin-Chan**

**II**

"He couldn't just answer my question," she muttered under her breath. "When my lord finds out about this he's going to be really upset. Hopefully he goes easy on him this time." She wanted to hum, sing, dance so badly, but she was alone and she knew it would only bring more attention to herself. It wasn't too lonely traveling in silence after all. Traveling with a full demon she learned to pay more attention to her surroundings, forage for herself, find and make camp for herself over the last couple of years since her revival.

Stopping a moment and listening carefully to living forest she picked up on running water off to the left of her. She picked up her pace as the sound grew closer, but began to hesitate when she heard voices overlapping each other. Crouching low and pressing herself against the bark of the tree she waited until the owners of the voices grew closer. She would wait. She didn't have a choice. Quietly and quickly she spread her fingers across the soil beneath her and carefully rubbed some soil across her face, neck, and front of her clothing. She couldn't hide her scent like a demon could, but she could blend in and throw off their nose with the earth around her.

"Sit." Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest when the word registered. A large grin spread across her face and she broke free from the cover of the forest and laughed in delight as the sight of Kagome with her back straight and arms crossed came into view as she glared down at the hanyou inside the new formed crater.

"KAGOME!" she shouted catching her attention as she wrapped her head around her waist. She felt the women go rigid as her eyes opened and quickly darted down to meet her. "Hi!"

If it was even possible her smile grew wider as recognition glazed over the young womens eyes and watched her arms uncross to return her hug.

"Rin-chan! How are you?" she asked while pursing her lips and looking around. "Seems like you're alone." She could feel it when she giggled finally and completely taking in her appearance. "Seems like someone needs a wash too."

"Master Jaken wouldn't help Rin so I had to go off on my own, but then I guess I wandered off too far, but now I found Kagome so now I don't have to worry," stated as a matter of fact. She released her hold around her waist and grabbed a hold of her right hand to hold. "Can Rin stay until Master Sesshomaru comes for Rin?"

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled jumping up from his face plant into the ground. "She was fine before then she will be fine without us. I don't want that prick coming around!"

"Sit, please. You shouldn't have been rude, she is just a child" She grumbled and granted Rin a smile. "Of course you can stay with us. I'm actually glad that you are here. Your presence has been missed."

In the background she could hear Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother muttering to himself while still under the force of the spell.

If it was possible her spirit brightened further. Brown eyes sparkled when they finally caught sight of emerald pools peeking from under Kagome's hair. "Shippo-kun, Rin is happy to see you!"

"H-hey Rin-chan. It is good to see you too," she giggled at the reddening of his cheeks that reached the point of his ears. "Would you like to play later?"

"Rin would love that Shippo-kun."

"Oh shippo do you have a fever? You seem a bit red," the young monk humored poking at the young demon's check causing the kit's blush to turn a darker shad of red as he batted the offending finger away.

Sango chuckled shaking her head at the monks antics as she ran her fingers gently across Kirara's back while she dozed in her arms. The neko yokai purred in delight at her mistress's menstruation as she listened to the humans in the background.

Grumbling as he lifted himself out of the crater, dusted of his fire rat, and proceeded to walk on ahead knowing that they would eventually begin to follow. His ears twitched towards the sounds of their steps as the fell into rhythm. The kid was here and there would be no getting rid of her which meant his asshole of a brother would here soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaken, Rescue?**

**III**

Where was that insufferable child? He turns his back for one moment and she's gone! If his lord finds him without her again he would surely receive a beating for his charge being lost and alone.

He loved serving his master, but for the life of him could not understand why he had to add the child to their group. Why did mi lord grant her a place in his pack was beyond him, but here she was - a human!

The twin headed dragon ignored their masters retainer as they sniffed around for the young girl's scent. They didn't understand the retainer's frustrations around the child it was clear that even though he made her sound like a burden that the imp was worried about the child. If the darting of the eyes and hopeful glances when they had caught a whiff but then lost it again was anything to go by they knew that most of the imp's actions when it came to the child were an absolute front.

Ah raised his head in the air catching the scent of someone familiar and looked to Un. Bringing their noses up they inhaled deeply allowing the smell of wisteria and morning grass to fill them up. Un nudged Ah in the direction of the scent and they began to change directions.

"Ah-Un, you've become excited! Could it be you found Rin-chan? Great let's go before the Master returns!"

Deciding that it would be quicker to fly they took off to the skies. It was beautiful up here the only thing missing were the light sounds of delight from the young miss. She was an abundant source energy, kindness and in return they had grown fond and gentle with the young oona. Her scent was also pleasing and he was grateful that she enjoyed taking baths so she always smelled pleasant.

The scent that they had picked up on was getting stronger as they grew nearer. They could also pick up on a couple of other scents and knew they had been right to follow it.

Ah-Un could see the make shift encampment of his Master's younger brother. He spotted the source of the wisteria and eyed the young woman that was always traveling with them. She was such an odd human but during the few times their group managed to collide she was always kind and generous. The young Oona had also grown on them.

Un grabbed the retainer by the collar and began their decent into the camp. Ah rolled his eyes as the hanyou began shouting in their direction at their intrusion.

Placing the imp down the dragon turned to walk off. He was a dragon but he wasn't stupid. Where he was going the imp would not be needed.

"What the hell are you doing here toad!"

"You! insolent whelp! I don't have to answer to you. I only answer to the great Lord Sesshomaru! Now where is Rin?"

Inuyasha's brow ticked in irritation and balled his hand into a fist. The imps voice was already getting on his nerves. Hoping to get some silence he decided punching the toad on the head would achieve the results he was looking for. He watched the imp rub his temples as the hanyou crossed his arms with smirk looking down at him.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should find a way to handle this amicably. After all there is no need to fight," the young monk interrupted before Jaken could go off with a retort.

"Keh, whatever," and turned his back on the pair to wait by a tree for the women and children to come back. He could smell that dragon was not too far off from them. _Probably went straight to the baths. _

"Master Jaken, you must be here to collect Rin-chan. She should be back from her bath soon. Would you like some tea while you wait?" Adding on a small smile to calm the hostilities he could feel the shift in the imps aura.

"At least SOMEONE in your encampment can show respect for their betters."


	4. Chapter 4

**Awaiting Death **

**IV**

After hours of following that damned hanyou's scent, all of a sudden, it had just disappeared. Of course, I patrolled the outer perimeter a bit taking note that it disappeared just shy of Hakurei mountain. I could sense a holy barrier so there would be no way for a hanyou, even such as Naraku, to stand against it. Of course, if there was a specimen that could probably figure out such a feat, it would be a desperate bastard like the spider.

Alone and out of options for the moment he growled in slight frustration and turned to make his way back to camp. The thought of listening to Jaken's babble almost had him rolling his eyes -almost. Allowing his mind to drift he thought of the young girl with him. Three summers had passed and he could see how quickly 3 years could change a human. He noticed how fond Ah-Un had become of the child as well. Although the imp said otherwise he too had softened toward the child. She had been so small and fragile, she followed him without question or complaint, and she asked for nothing but to stay by his side. He noticed the way her eyes would linger on the village children when they were playing, but he could still see that she was hesitant to be around other humans. It didn't surprise him given how they had come to meet, but still he did wonder if she would be better off with human companions.

Lower level demons in the area made sure to give plenty of room as the Daiyouki entered the area. Inhaling deeply with each step he decided to get his trip over with and slowly began gathering his yokai at his feet and lifted into the air. Here above the clouds he could eye everything below.

He noticed how quickly over the centuries human villages had grown even through the countless wars they waged as they succumbed to greed and corruption. They were parasites that didn't know how to do anything but take. A memory of Rin's bruised face smiling at him with an outstretched roasted fish laid on a plant came to his mind. Yes, she was an exception and an example of what they could be, but he saw what happened to people like her and in the end they didn't last. Kindness and ideas that could save them would die with people like her only to come to fruition generations later. Something would have to drastically change if the humans were to live in peace.

Descending into his campsite he took note of how, irritably empty, it was. The fire pit was set but had not been put to use yet. There was wood collected nearby but no food. The child's scent seemed to be gone the longest and his eyes narrowed before releasing a snarl that the imbecile let the child wander off on her own to forage without supervision. His left brow twitched as he followed the scents of his retainer and Ah-Un. The dragon clearly took lead in scenting her out. He took to the skies once more when he realized their scents had shifted.

Expanding his aura, he groaned as it dawned upon him the direction in which the child had wandered off. He was heading towards Edo and could feel the auras of the hanyou and his group in the area. Based on how Ah-Un's scent mingled with the child he could tell that he had found her a while ago, but had not brought her back to camp.

He paused in the outer perimeter up wind from the hanyou debating on whether he should wait it out or not. Stoning his features and straightening his back he began to descend a little way off from their camp. The child would be fine in the care of the Miko. He would walk and check the perimeter and observe before making his presence known.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bath Talk**

**V**

They watched the feline mew off to their right staring at whatever alerted her. She hadn't transformed and wasn't behaving in a hostile manner so they quietly and calmly listened to the rustling of leaves from the presence approaching.

"Whatever is coming," shippo started sniffing at the air. "it smells familiar, a demon for sure, oh its –"

"Ah-Un!," the young girl shouted when she caught sight of the two headed dragon that she had become fast friends with. "You found Rin-chan!" She waded closer to the edge and lifted her open palm up towards their muzzles. "Rin-chan has missed you both."

After her greeting and looking over her to make sure she was alright they moved a few feet away and calmly laid down until the humans and kit were done with their bath. The neko - youkai made her way over to him and mewed as though asking for permission to be near. Ah-Un brought their heads down and each nudged the felines crown gently before bringing her close and curling their heads around her. They listened to her purr in contentment at the action and warmth they provided.

"I wonder where Master Jaken is," Rin wondered aloud pursing her bottom lip out in thought.

Kagome smiled at the young girl. The expression she wore on her face was just too adorable. "He's probably back at camp with Inuyasha and Miroku which is probably appropriate given where we are right now." Rin smiled in response to her answer and continued to play with Shippo in the water. Watching them brought a wistful smile to her face as she became lost in her own thoughts.

'_If I made Edo my home, would I be able to make a home with Inuyasha. Would I be able to make a home at all? Would I have the chance to have children? Would they be able to play joyfully like Rin and Shippo do now?'_

"Kagome," she snapped her attention and found herself gazing into softened brown eyes holding worry in them. "is everything alright?"

"Thank you, Sango. I am fine just thinking way too much these days. It's been three years and I can feel the end coming. It's like even though we are not there yet, I can't help but worry over what will happen once its over. Will Edo be home? Will there be a reason for Edo to be my home? Or will I be forced back anyway?" breathing deeply and closing her eyes she willed the tears to stay back, but she couldn't stop, the cup was beginning to spill over.

Smiling sadly at the young women who had become a sister to her she wrapped her arms loosely across her shoulders and leaned her head down in a gentle hug.

"Kagome, you are one of the bravest if not strongest person I know. You have persevered through the mental, physical, and emotional. Your spirit is your own, I don't care how many times Inyu compares you to Kikyo, you have surpassed her in so many ways," She listened to her sister's words and could no longer hold back the tears from falling. "I am proud and grateful to have you as my family. Your home is both here and with your family in the future. Trust in your heart that when the time is right you will know exactly where you need to be."

"Is Kagome leaving us?" Rin-chan asked confused after the sound of sniffling broke her attention from the game of water tag with Shippo. From the corner of her eye she could see Shippo hiding under his bangs at the question.

Remembering the young ones' presence both women put on a smile as Kagome splashed her face with water.

"Rin-chan, I do not plan on going anywhere. Right now, this is where I am meant to be," Kagome reassured her with a sincere smile and firm nod. Noticing Shippo's downcast eyes she smiled gently at him. "Shippo, would you like me to groom your hair and tail tonight?"

She watched him perk right back up and presented her with a beautiful smile. His smile eased the heaviness in her heart and she knew that no matter what happened, no matter where time sent her she would find Shippo first. If she couldn't find a way to bring him with her when the time came then he would be the first she would search for if she was sent away.

Sango smiled at the pair and caught the longing look in Rin's eyes at the relationship the miko and kit shared. The young girl was clearly starved of physical connection. I am sure she could be close to the dragon, but it wasn't the same thing. She didn't doubt that Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru took care of the young girl, she just didn't think that they were in the practice of expressing their feelings let alone displays of affection.

Hoping to help the young girl out she decided to plant a seed in the air. "Seems like Rin-chan is feeling a bit left out," she teased softly.

"Ah-" blushing at being caught staring like a lost puppy she looked away. "Gomen."

"Does Rin-chan want Kagome to wash and do her hair too," Shippo piped up excitedly blushing. "She's very gentle and careful, because my tail is sensitive. I lo-love it when she does mine."

She looked up into soft expecting eyes and pursed her bottom lip hesitant to ask and then took a deep breath. "Would Kagome mind doing Rin-chan's hair as well?"

"I would be excited to help Rin-chan with her hair," she responded lightly teasing the young girl who spoke in third person no doubt due to being around the demon lord for so long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wanting **

**VI**

He jumped up into his spot in the tree as he heard the women making their way back into camp with the kit and dragon.

"We are all done. It's free if you guys want to go a head and wash up," the young miko offered sincerely. She was smiling at the giggling young girl who was currently having her hair patted down with a towel by said miko.

"And leave you here with the toad! No way. Someone has to be here to protect you with how much of a clutz you are," the Hanyou huffed.

"Are you insinuating that I cannot protect my sister, Inuyasha," Sango interjected suspiciously sweetly.

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth again when the monk intervened getting a good grip and covering his mouth with his robes. "Inuyasha wouldn't dare even think such a thing my dear Sango. We'll be back in a while ladies."

Jaken watched with a brow raised as the monk dragged the foul mouthed hanyou off without much struggle. He shook his head at what he perceived to be the idiocy of humans and his eyes watered in adoration and in hopes that his lord would find them soon and they could be on their way.

"I will take point with Kirara until the guys get back. With Ah-Un here, we have more than enough protection," she stated getting up to leave the young woman to her thoughts and the children.

"Thanks for stepping in before…he's an idiot sometimes," she sighed tiredly. Sango paused before heading off.

"Only sometimes," the older women teased causing her and the children to laugh. The air became light again and she was grateful.

"You're right Inuyasha can be a real baka most of the time!" Shippo piped up in agreement with his chest puffed out and small fist in the air.

Resting a hand on his small shoulder patting it, she smiled. "There, there love. He has his moments and he means well, but," motioning Rin to come down to Shippo's ear level she whispered," yes he can be a real big baka sometimes."

The children laughed at the light-hearted truth behind the young woman's confession and waited as she proceeded to roll out a large quilt unto the ground, then laid a large sleeping bag out before pulling out her grooming supplies. She motioned for them to sit as Sango sat closer off to the fire running her hands through Kirara's fur. She picked her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed the big tooth comb and motioned Shippo to sit in her lap.

Rin watched as Kagome skillfully parted the young boy's hair and began to undo the knots that had begun to form. Not once did she hear him utter a complaint and enjoyed poking him the few times when she caught him falling asleep at her ministrations. When she finally got to his tail he was a fit of giggles and purrs. She scooted closer to her warmth and leaned her head unto Kagome's side listening to her hum as she worked.

Smiling down at the young girl beside her she couldn't help at how her heart strings were tugged at the sight Rin made leaning against her slowly beginning to nod off. Her bottom lip was pursed in frustration trying to fight the sleep that was threatening to take her. Bringing her eyes back to the work at hand she placed his comb down and grabbed some lavender and rose oils that she had been mixing together. She took a few drops and rubber her hands together before running them gently into his scalp and hair before running them through his tails fur.

Taking a pause from her melody she brought Shippo close and hugged him. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and nuzzled her nose against it.

"Oo-oakasan, your tickling me," he giggled at her nuzzling trying to turn in her grasp. She felt him place her down before he hopped unto her shoulder and nuzzled her neck before taking rest around her shoulders.

"Wake up Rin-chan its your turn," gently nudging the girl she waited until their eyes met and she sat in a perfect seiza in front of her. There was no doubt that Rin-chan was always in her best form from being around the demon lord for so long. There wasn't a time where she could remember the child ever complaining, if anything there was only ever admiration that she could feel radiate off the girl when ever they crossed paths. Of course on the occasions that they did cross paths she didn't miss the way Rin's eyes would light up at the sight of Shippo. She didn't miss her delight at having another person to play with or when the silent tugs of her hair tips while she was brushing her own after a battle where they crossed paths.

"Rin-chan with me, you do not have to be so formal. Come sit comfortably, alright love," nodding her head she scooted her back closer to Kagome's and sat on her rear with her legs crossed. She let her eyes linger on the fire while Kagome went back to humming as she worked. She could feel her finger nails gently run across her scalp as they made their way through her hair. She barely felt the occasional tugs indicating a difficult knot, but there was never a moment of pain. Her brows came together in slight envy. There was nothing that would make her want to trade her lord for anything in the world. He had saved her life and had allowed her to follow him. Still, it didn't take away from the fact that she felt Shippo-kun was lucky in a way she was not by having someone like Kagome.

"Sh-hippo is lucky to have you as an Oakasan," she felt the hands in her hair still for a moment before continuing.

"I think I am the lucky one. I am honored that Shippo-kun has chosen me to be there for him in a motherly way. I am sure Sesshomaru-sama feels the same way."

"But my lord is-"

Wrapping her in an embrace to stop any protest she rested her chin gently above her crown. "Sesshomaru-sama is like an Otosan to you. One day when you are ready you should tell him how you feel Rin-chan. I am sure that he would be proud to accept you as his kin."

She waited until she felt the young girl concede with a nod of her head before releasing her and finishing up with untangling the girl's hair. She kept her hair down and simply left two braids on each side. Looking over her oils she found the one that she was looking for and placed a couple drops in her palms before rubbing them together.

"How come this one smells different from Shippo-kun," Rin asked smiling as Kagome rubbed the oils gently across her scalp and through some strands of hair.

"It's Wisteria. It's my favorite flower. The scent reminds me of my mother. When I was younger my parents would take me to the cherry blossom festivals, everything would be in bloom! She would either dress me in some of her Yukata's from when she was a young girl or surprise me with one she'd made. We would play games, dance, visit the shops, and watch the fireworks! That was before we realized my little brother was already there with us too, in my mother's belly."

"I smell like Kagome and Kagome's Oakasan now," she brightened excitedly. Kagome laughed at the young girls excitement and nodded.

"Of course, if that is alright with you."

"Rin-chan is honored that Kagome would want to share something so meaningful with Rin. When Sesshomaru-sama finds me, Rin will find a way to thank Kagome."

"Until then," she yawned and grabbed Shippo from her shoulder and placed him in the sleeping bag. "why don't we just worry about getting some rest for tonight. You and Shippo can share my sleeping bag. I have another blanket I can use for cover if it gets breezy."

She moved and settled the children into bed leaving them both with a kiss on their foreheads bidding them sweet dreams. She pulled out a few treats from her bag and made her way over to the twin headed dragon. Pausing a few feet away she waited to be acknowledged before moving closer. Raising an open palm, she waited until Ah rested his head in it before Un moved to do the same in acceptance. "I thought that you two would want some treats. I promise to work something out for breakfast in the morning, deal?" Calmly stilling herself she didn't move when the dragons brought their heads to nuzzle her cheek. "You two flatter me. Good night Ah-Un."

Bringing her arms above her head stretching back she heard a few cracks in her back. She brought her arms down in relief. She noticed that the fire was dying out so she placed more wood and could feel the warmth flicker back to life. Sango eventually found rest with her back against the tree with Kirara sitting promptly up in her lap wide awake. Grabbing her an extra blanket, she placed it around the slayer as Kirara hopped out of her lap to curl up by her side. Jaken nodded off a while ago against another tree never losing his hold on the staff of two heads.

Listening to the rustling of leaves she noticed that Miroku made his way back into the camp alone. His gaze softened as they met Kagome's and she simply shrugged in understanding. He opened his mouth to say something, but her raised hand stopped him.

"It's not your responsibility and there is nothing more to say around _that_," she waved her hand in dismissal knowing that he would not push her.

"Wise beyond your years, but then again you always have been," he conceded and went to settle down by the slayer.

Left to her thoughts in the silence of their incomplete group her mood fell a bit. It was on nights like this that reminded her of just how far away from Inu she really was. She would merely continue to be a shadow of his former love while Kikyo walked Edo. There was no denying it and nothing would change their current fate. With the way things were going even if he _did finally _choose her could she choose him back?

"_mama, I have loved Inu for who he was since the beginning and yet, every time he looks at me, I know that he still sees Kikyo. Is it even worth it anymore?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Insight**

**VII**

From where he was situated he could see right into the camp with no issue. It was already getting late and it wouldn't make sense for him to gather his pack. He could see she clearly had come back from a wash with the Miko, slayer, and kit. He nodded approvingly as he saw the dragon as their escort.

Ah-Un no doubt dropped the imp off and followed the girls scent to take up guard where they had been bathing.

He watched the miko busy herself with drying Rin's hair and how much the child's aura glowed at the attention. It didn't get passed his nose how similarly she smelt like the miko. Rin's scent was like a valley of wildflowers and now it held a hint of wisteria. He wouldn't say it was unpleasant, but he it wasn't like he wanted to be reminded of his half-brother's miko.

Catching the back and forth between the group he smirked at the underlying tensions that seemed to be unusually present in the tight knit group. Scoffing at how easy he had been subdued by two females and monk, it was clear that although the strongest he was definitely not the one in control of his pack. He kept tabs on the hanyou and the monk, but stayed where he was to watch his charges and kept his aura hidden. The miko still wore the most inappropriate clothing it was a wonder that she was still pure. Over the years he found that she wandered into his mind and he had accepted that she peeked his curiosity. Of course, he learned to simply accept that she would remain an anomaly even after the battle was over. After all there would be no reason for him to ever cross paths with them again.

As time passed with the children, laughing, at the expense of the hanyou, and being lulled by the miko's careful grooming, he watched the longing appear across Rin's face before it was gone. 'Hn.' A single brow lifted at the kit's reference to her being his mother, but he wasn't surprised - she was clearly good with children. He felt a slight pang in his chest at the longing that seemed evident in his ward's eyes.

'Do I not provide enough?" he thought to himself. He froze at his wards oncoming statement.

"Sh-hippo is lucky to have you as an Oakasan," he watched the miko's hands still in the child's hair for a moment before continuing.

"I think I am the lucky one. I am honored that Shippo-kun has chosen me to be there for him in a motherly way. I am sure Sesshomaru-sama feels the same way." He growled at the miko's presumptions, but winced as he heard his wards oncoming protest covering her scent in doubt.

"But my lord is-"

The miko simply wrapped her up in an embrace to stop any protests. She rested her chin gently above her crown taking a breath before cutting the young woman off. "Sesshomaru-sama is like an Otosan to you. One day when you are ready you should tell him how you feel Rin-chan. I am sure that he would be proud to accept you as his kin." He was grateful for her words as the taint began to dissipate from Rin's scent and it foreshadowed a future discussion with Rin that he would need to begin to do serious thinking around.

He watched closely as the miko waited for Rin to concede before releasing her to wrap up her grooming. It was clear to him that Rin was missing something that she hadn't thought she wanted or needed before their run ins with the Inu-tachi. He assumed that she would be alright with the few moments shared with the kit, but it was clear as her small body leaned even further into the miko that she was longing for more.

The slight snapping of the bark underneath his hand brought his attention back. Yes. He was upset. In one night the miko had eased what his ward had been feeling and he hadn't even known anything was wrong. The truth was, that as much as he wanted to be upset with the miko for being able to express herself in ways he didn't, he could only be upset with himself. Flexing his claws he watched the miko get the young ones settled in as she made her way over to his dragon.

"Spoiled," he muttered allowed to himself when he saw how easy Ah-Un had welcomed the miko. It was another thing that had peeked his interest surrounding the miko. It was her uncanny knack to get any demon on her side. There were very few she couldn't get to respect, let alone like her, not that he would admit freely to either.

One by one the encampment began to settle in. Stiffening at the intruder entering the camp he relaxed as he noticed it was only the monk and he had returned alone. Immediately, he could smell apprehension rolling off the monk as he went to great the priestess. He could smell the slight deceit in her response as she eased the monks worries before he moved to settle down near the slayer.

He watched the miko's aura darken a bit before she squared her shoulders and walked over to the tree that the hanyou had been occupying earlier before being dragged off to bathe. He watched her place one hand against the bark before leaning her head against it and listened as she spoke.

"Please, lend me your strength," he listened to her whisper gently. "Please. Help me to protect them."

He wanted to scoff at her actions, but if there was anything that he had learned when it came to this particular human it was not to underestimate her. With slight surprise, he watched as the roots beneath her feet slowly began to move snaking their way around her as they rose. They wrapped around her shoulders as if embracing her. Her form began to glow a cool shade of lavender and then her blood hit his nose. She had cut her hand offering it to one of the roots that gently wrapped itself around the wound. What she was doing was ancient, dangerous, and he couldn't say he was surprised although he doubt she fully understood what she was doing. She was the most fragile out of all of them and yet she was always the first one to defend, the first to fight, and simply the first.

The roots slowly began to recede except for one that held her hand. She lowered herself into a seiza and whispered, "may my blood protect you and your daughters, may our powers stand stronger together, and may you accept my love and watch over me, this family, my family as you have always done." He watched the root leave her now healed palm and an impressive lavender barrier formed around the encampment. He smirked as It stopped just shy of where he was and he wondered if the miko even realized how large of a barrier she had created.

"**Alpha."**

He stilled as he listened to a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. Deciding it best not to fight himself he ignored it for now more interested in the barrier in front of him. His beast was correct though. From what he could sense she was an alpha and her power - impressive.

"Beautiful. Pulsing with holy energy and more. Now does it burn?" he mused aloud. Looking down where his left arm used to be he allowed the smallest frown to appear on his face before erasing it. "Now lets see how strong you are miko." Lifting his right hand, he took a deep breath before settling it down gently against it. Eyes widened, slightly, as it seemed to burn for a moment before stilling and a cool sensation vibrated up his arm. He watched his arm undamaged pass through the barrier and smirked. "interesting." Pulling it back out his eyes glanced back at the miko that was now sitting more rigid. "Hn. So you felt that."

She glanced in his direction, but he knew she couldn't see, but now she was aware that they weren't alone. The miko walked over to the dragon carefully and waited a foot away calling them from rest. Ensuring that the camp would be looked over, he watched her gather her bows and arrows before heading in his direction.

"**Alpha." **

There would be no denying it now and it would prove to be problematic he was sure. His beast had been roused from his slumber and it seemed that just like him, the miko had peeked it's interest, and apparently respect if the title was anything to go by. Jumping down from his perch, landing gracefully on his feet, he decided that he would meet her halfway and gauge her reaction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcoming Sight.**

**VIII**

There was only one aura in the entirety of my existence, that could resided in only one being, that could cause every cell of my composition to vibrate with a power I still haven't learned to comprehend. With the vow I had just made that feeling had been amplified the moment their aura had come into contact with my barrier.

Somewhere inside her she could feel excitement beginning to rise and because of who she was surely about to encounter every step she took was intentional, full of purpose & sure of herself.

After a bit of walking her excitement grew at the realization of how big of a barrier, she had been able to create.

_I am getting stronger, mama. As the end of this beginning gets closer, I will continue to grow. I am going to protect them all, I will beat Naraku, & help the land heal so our new beginning can begin to come forward. _

With set determination and confidence, she paused in her step waiting patiently for one of the most powerful demon lords to enter the clearing that she had found herself in. It was only a few moments later before he appeared. She mentally _tsk'ed_ herself for the quick intake of breath at the sight of him.

She wasn't a fool. Breathtakingly beautiful some of these demons could be & still she was not ignorant to their power or just how deadly they could become if you made an enemy out of one. It was good this one in particular took pride in having control & being one of logic – even if it to a point. Once she had learned to speak his language some interactions, she would dare even say were even pleasant. Rin-chin was an exception for his tolerance & still Rin-chan was proof that even someone like him could change their views – no matter how impenetrable they think themselves to be.

Nodding her head in acknowledgement and with a small smile she greeted the great demon lord of the West. "Lord Sesshomaru, you are a welcomed sight. Would you like an escort back to our encampment for the night? Rin-chan is currently asleep I'm afraid."

"Hn." He nodded in response to her greeting. He watched as she patiently turned to the side and waited for him to approach. Over the years her actions shifted in acknowledgement to his status, although he was sure that was not only it. The Miko was not one to simply give away respect just because you held a title. His left arm was a testament to that along with her peculiar behavior. He listened intently to her steps. They always stayed three steps behind only occasionally pausing when she felt an aura near her barrier.

As site of the camp grew nearer, he listened to the sound of her throat clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I offer you some tea," he paused at the entrance of their camp and watched as she walked around him heading straight for her belongings.

"Is it not late for you? Even though you are a Miko, do humans still not require sleep? He mused staring intently as her eyes rose to meet his. She greeted his response with a small smile.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, but it would still be rude to not offer, would it not? Anyway, there is something I would like to speak with you about if you are not rushing off tomorrow."

He could see the seriousness behind her second statement, but understood the potential implication if her allowed her an audience. He was sure he could get it out of her tonight and just to get it over with. Every moment that he stood here waiting meant the higher the chances became until he would be in the presence of his idiot half-brother Inuyusha. While these humans had become tolerable the hanyou really made him want remove his head from his shoulders, but that fool was pact – not matter if he wanted otherwise. _"Hn. If only he behaved like it then it would make things easier." _

"I will accept tea in the morning, Miko. Sleep."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, enjoy your rest," he watched her bow her head and move to place her bows and arrows down where she would sleep near the children. He listened to her toss and turn for a while before finally settling. He made himself comfortable under the tree where the hanyou slept and chuckled at his lack of presence. The fool was following death. The hanyou was a constant reminder of how emotions could make you weak. He looked down to his left arm and frowned in remembrance._ "Hn…yes they could make you weak and yet Inuyahsa had gotten stronger." _

Laying those thoughts to rest he expanded his aura and focused on watching the encampment for the night. The Miko's barrier would keep unwanted visitor's away, but there were others with the will that could find a way through it.


	9. Chapter 9

Inner Workings.

IX

The night has gone and with the arrival of morning there was still no hanyou in sight. He could feel the imbecile's aura mingling with the clay pot about a day's trek from the camp. Mentally shaking his head at the lack of care the hanyou had for his pack just added to the hundreds of reasons why he despised the half breed. He couldn't fully blame him with no proper training how was he supposed to know, but to go against instinct – he blamed the human half of him for the lack of common sense.

It had been quiet throughout the night, on the occasion he got bored he simply meditated on the upcoming battle ahead. Golden eyes only occasionally glancing over the Miko who slept soundly next to the children. He understood that she would be needed for the battle, she would decide the fate of the world – this little human. He thought about the dead Miko that walked with half of her soul and wondered when the day would come where she would be united with it. No doubt she did not call it back to her for fear of how the half breed would react, but if they were to win against the spider she would need to be whole to do it.

It was not long before he began to sense the Miko beginning to wake. He remained in his position and decided to wait and listen to what she might do. He didn't need to see to know each step she took was intentional and paced. She did not wish to wake up her comrades just yet. He could feel her aura brushing lightly against his person as her power reach out with warmth. He doubted that she meant to extend her reach so broadly and so she probably wasn't even aware she had intruded into his space.

The smell of burning wood reached his nose along with the scent of lavender to which he was grateful for. A down side to developing keen senses in order to defeat the strongest youkai just so that _he_ could be known as the most powerful.

_Unfortunately, that was never going to happen. Just another thing that the hanyou has taken from me. _

The Miko hummed as she worked. It was in such a whisper clearly meant for her own ears. The light sound of pottery tapping together, the aroma of herbs hitting the air, it dawned on him what she was preparing.

_It's early, I am tired, and I am still going to get through this day and the next. Sometimes mornings like this without Inyuasha, this peace, made it worth it. Yes, our little Inyu-tachi was currently incomplete, but she couldn't say she was upset about its temporary new members. Rin-chan was a nice surprise and Sesshomaru was honorable enough not to simply murder them for being in his presence. _

_She wasn't sure what tea he would enjoy so she picked out her pack of mixed herbs that her mom made for them for special occasions. She smiled to her self grateful to not have to work under his gaze and give in to her need to make conversation – it would have probably annoyed him. _

_Take three deep breathes mom used to say. Everything you touch takes a bit of you. We must let even the tiniest of energy be filled with care and love. I have to be in the place that gives me joy. _

_Let's see, Sesshomaru was the killing perfection so maybe he would enjoy something with a little spice? Just a little clove for the Guricha tea her mom gave her. A little sweet with some warm spice. The two combined kind of reminds me of our personalities. _

'_ugh, there is no time to entertain a thought like that.' _

She let a yawn escape her since no one was watching. No one had gotten up and she managed to finish Sesshomaru's tea and get breakfast together without incident. Looking over to Ah-Un and recalling the promise that she made an idea came to mind as to what they might enjoy.

Taking the tea off the fire carefully she poured three cups on a separate serving board and served five other cups on another serving board. She dished out the potions separately, ninety-nine percent sure Seshomaru would rather eat away from everyone. Rin-chin when she woke would be excited to see him no doubt, and Jaken would obviously fuss over the Daiyoukai, so might as well let them have the morning together.

Carefully and quietly she made her way over to the young lord and held her breath as she set the tray down in front of him. She paused to look over what appeared to be his sleeping form, but she knew better.

'_mama, I bet one yen that he is fully aware of his surroundings. I bet if I reached out he'd slice off my wrist.' _Shaking away the thought she sighed and made her way over to wake the children as she retrieved her bows and arrows.

"Shippo-kun," she whispered softly into his ear. "Now, I know you can hear me. Breakfast is ready. Be sure to wash and wake everyone up – nicely." She listened for his tired giggle and smiled when she received one. "I'll be right back. I am going to go with Ah-Un and catch breakfast."

"mm-kay," yawned a sleepy kitsune as he rolled over to begin to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

She stood and turned making a be line for Ah-Un. Calling out gently to it she was rewarded when one opened its eyes as the other lifted its head.

"I thought you would like to go fishing for this morning's breakfast," she whispered in excitement like a child about to share a secret.

Watching as the dragon rose to its feet and walked over to her. "Thank you for keeping me company." She felt one head nudge her back to proceed forward and she giggled as they began their brief trip to the river nearby.

They allowed her to rest her hand on their mane as they walked. She was comforted by the contact. Their hair was smooth and their scales not as rough as she imagined it to be. She could feel the pulse of their heartbeat underneath her fingertips. She hadn't realized it but she began to unconsciously run her fingers through their mane as her mind drifted.

What sounded like a purr shook her from her musings realizing they reached their destination.

She looked over to the two headed dragon and eyed the muzzle around its mouth. She brought her lower lip into her mouth to nibble on in thought.

"Ah-Un, would you mind if I removed your muzzle? I figured it would be difficult for you to eat with that on," she teased lightly with a sincere grin.

The pair of head looked at one another first and then settled down by the river shore line bringing their face down to the Miko. They could sense the holy energy around her, but they trusted no harm would come to them. She was surrounded by demons and it did not seem to bother her unlike her other kind – we guess the monk would be another exception.

They felt her fingers make quick work of their mouth piece and they licked the Miko in thanks. Their tongue tingled at the contact. It was not an irritable sensation.

They watched, being sure to stay alert, as she fished. Her odd shoes and foot coverings where left on dry land as she waded into the water up to her knees. She held her bow in hand and an arrow ready to fly. She stood very still allowing the fish to come to her. She was quiet so the tiniest vibration would not scare them away. It took 10 minutes for her to catch three decent sized fish for the dragon.

She cut them up into large sized pieces and waited for them to eat and wash before heading back to camp.

"That was a lovely treat, was it not," she asked the dragon. She received a lick on each cheek in response. "Well, I am happy that you enjoyed it. Maybe we put these back on later once your master is ready to depart?"

Ah-Un nuzzled her cheek enjoying the attention from the Miko and reprieve from the tension of being on duty all the time. They never complained with their master and so they were not going to complain now with the Oona that had taken care of their charge.

"Kagome, You're back." Rin shouted darting to greet the young woman. "The food this morning was very yummy and the tea made me feel all warm. Can Kagome teach Rin so Rin can make it for Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome laughed at how much the girl could get out in one breath. Coming down to the Rin's level she looked her into her face sincerely," I would love to help Rin-chan learn how to make this for her and her Sesshomaru-sama."

Arms wrapped around her neck tightly with squeals of delight ringing in her ear she brought her eyes over to golden twin jewels staring intently in her direction. If she didn't know any better she would say there was the faintest smirk on his face. Then again this was Sesshomaru we were talking about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Three Days **

**X**

After the Miko returned, her camp's spirit seemed to ease. They buried themselves in their usual routine and what was noticeable, what no one seemed eager to mention, or even reference, was one missing Inu-hanyou.

'_It would seem that this is not a one-off occurrence.' _

He wasn't worried about Ah-Un or the Miko. He was surprised however when she came back and his dragon's muzzle was off. For a moment his perfectly sculpted façade had cracked and he couldn't help the faintest of expressions leave his normally unbothered demeanor. Dragons, regardless of how powerful, do not simply just take to anyone. He thought about their interaction earlier and brushed off the reality of how spoiled Ah-Un could become with each interaction with the Miko. As her comrades surrounded her, he moved away toward Ah-Un and his companions.

The drying droplets of water were noticeable on both his charge and the Miko. The tips of her arrows dripped with water causing the back of her white shirt to become damp. He eyed the twin headed dragon closely as they brought their heads done in a bow. Bringing his right hand up he ran his fingers through Ah-Un's mane and noticed the slight scent of wisteria.

'_The Miko did have this unreasonably charming way of becoming allies with the majority of people she came into contact with. Demons being no exception.'_

Looking away to the sky he sighed in frustration. It would be a bit longer before he could return home. There was that distasteful spider hanyou that still needed to be defeated and in the immediate moment a conversation still to be had with the priestess. Thinking it over quickly he gave in to the reality that out of all the packs Rin could have run into this one was not the worse.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the voice of the priestess from behind him brought him out of his musings. Turning to face her the determined look in her eyes did not escape him. He stared at her expectantly waiting for her to continue. "I would like to have an audience with you while you ready Ah-Un."

She brought the muzzle out to him with a graceful smile and waited. She felt the tips of his claws for a moment brush the inside of her palm as he retrieved the item from the Miko's hand. She would have to make this quick, it would be so easy for the Daiyoki to just refuse outright if she didn't seem sure of herself.

Walking closer over to the other side of the dragon she smiled as Ah-Un gave her one last lick before allowing their master to place the reigns back on. "I would like to make a proposal. I would like to, temporarily, join packs. Naraku has the majority of jewel shards, as do we, minus the two the Kouga has in his legs. It is my deepest belief that we can only defeat our common enemy by combining all of our power."

She waited a breath before continuing seriously. "I believe that this will help us both in four ways. It will instill fear in Naraku. He has been using Rin as a way to target you, because he is threatened by the power that you possess. You are an honorable lord. I am confident that you would do what ever is best for your people to prosper and now that includes Rin. She would have added protection and build new memories with humans and demons she trusts. Naraku will either have us lured to him or he will come for the remaining shards that we have. Lastly, I am sure that Inuyasha would not mind sparing after less than favorable interactions between the two."

She laughed softly to herself and relaxed by brushing her finger's through the dragon's hair. "Such soft hair demons have. Never a strand out of place." It was mostly a mutter under her breath meant for her own ears, but it didn't escape the full demon's hearing standing in front of her. "If you would like time to consider it, I understand completely."

It was silent for a long time. She continued to brush Ah-Un's mane with her fingers leaving more of her scent all over his pack. In another time he would have cut her down for even insinuating that he would need help as though her were weak. The thing is she did not think him weak. From what she insinuated she felt her pack equal in power to his. Internally he scoffed although not completely offended. He was of logic. It was something he prided himself of. The Miko was also right. He had even come the conclusion that in the end they would all have to be there in order to ensure that Naraku would receive the final blow and the madness of his web would finally end. Her being the Shikon Miko meant that she would have to be there. It would fall on the Miko to rid the world of that nuances of a Jewel. Although, he thought they would simply just meet at the battle field, not join paths until the end.

"We will rejoin you in three days. That should be enough time for Inuyasha to prepare for the arrival." He watched his response cause her to brighten. Her shoulders relaxed and he lifted a brow. _'She thought I would reject the idea given our history, yet she still asked.' _

"We look forward to it."

He scoffed to himself at the use of 'we'. He knew the hanyou would abhor the idea and the more he thought about it, the more he conceded that it wouldn't be too difficult to tolerate. After all, he had been traveling with Jaken for centuries now and the Imp was still alive. Gathering the rest of their belongings I allowed Rin to make her goodbyes before placing her on Ah-Un.

She smelled of the Miko and he internally sighed. He would have to discuss with the Miko some changes to her choice of scents. He did not want to be reminded of his half-brother's woman every time he ward's scent touched the air.

He could sense the excitement in his ward at the news. He steeled himself. The child would be talking about the young woman more than usual now. If it got too annoying he could always throw a rock at Jaken.


End file.
